


纪念日

by akiwan



Category: Football RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiwan/pseuds/akiwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian发现最近Kevin有点奇怪。</p>
            </blockquote>





	纪念日

从Julian和Kevin到盖森定居有将近一年的时间了。在度过了刚刚开始的艰难时期后，连蔬菜的认不全的两人已经拥有了好几片菜地，生活也渐渐走上了正轨。  
Kevin担负起了大部分照顾蔬菜的责任，而Julian除了继续教Liz绘画之外，也成为了附近几家被Kevin称为“他们忘记了自己来自何处”的家庭的孩子们的绘画老师。  
有时Julian会收到来自Benedikt的来信，简单讲述一下自己的情况，显然，他和自己的学生，那位Hummels厂长相处得非常愉快。  
Julian本来觉得自己的生活就要像这样过下去了，每天教Liz画画，隔天去邻近的几家给他们的孩子做绘画启蒙，没有事情的时候就去给Kevin打打下手，等到蔬菜收获的时候一家三口一起去集市上卖掉。  
他自己有一笔小小的遗产继承，所以并不担心Liz的婚事，但Julian发现，Kevin最近有些奇奇怪怪的。他不再在Julian在厨房做饭的时候磨磨蹭蹭地站在一边，直到Julian无可奈何地举起铲子才慢吞吞地挪动自己的脚步。最近一段时间，每天从田地里回来，他就神神秘秘的和Liz待在一起，兄妹两人悄悄的不知在说些什么，而当Julian走近时，两人又露出一模一样的笑容，仿佛什么都没发生一样问Julian有什么事。  
Julian趁着Kevin不在家问过Liz两人究竟聊了些什么，但一向对Julian无话不谈的小姑娘这次嘴巴却特别紧，就连Julian拿甜食诱惑她，她都没有泄露一丝线索。  
Julian不由得有些忧心，尤其是看到Benedikt的信件时。  
虽然Benedikt和Mats确定关系要比Julian和Kevin确定关系的时间早，但两人自从确定关系以来好像从来没有出现任何危机，所以Julian连向Benedikt寻求建议这个选择都行不通。  
Julian决定当个行动派。

 

Kevin像往常一样和Julian一起将Liz送到床上躺好，Julian俯下身，在Liz的额头上亲了一下，小声说：“晚安，Liz。”  
Liz冲着两人笑了一下，回答道：“晚安，Jule。Kevin，你能留下来给我讲个故事吗？”  
Kevin侧头看了看站在自己身旁的Julian，Julian轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“那我先回房间了。”  
Kevin握住Julian放在自己肩膀上的手，回答：“好的，我一会就过去。”  
Kevin给已经睡着了的Liz盖好被子，轻手轻脚的回到了卧室。  
他换上自己的睡衣，滑进被子里，在似乎已经睡着的Julian额头上吻了一下，低声说：“晚安，Jule。”然后闭上了眼睛。  
下一秒，他感觉另一个人的嘴唇覆上了他的。  
Julian急切地吻上他，手指紧紧抓住Kevin睡衣的领口，仿佛下一秒Kevin就要离他而去了一样，他用力描摹着Kevin的嘴唇，呼唤着他的回应。  
Kevin毫不犹豫地回吻了过去，他伸臂揽住Julian的脖子，让他的身体和自己的身体紧密相贴。  
Kevin感觉到Julian的心脏在剧烈地跳动着，而自己和Julian的身体接触的地方仿佛燃起了一簇簇的小火苗，灼烧着自己的每一寸肌肤。  
突然间，Julian的嘴唇离开了，他用自己的额头顶着Kevin的，微微喘着气，眼睛在黑暗里闪动着Kevin看不懂的光。  
“Kevin…”他声音沙哑地喊了一声，好像想说些什么，但接着又狠狠吻上了Kevin的嘴唇。  
Julian原本抓住Kevin领口的手指缓缓下滑，划过他的背部，一路往下握住了他的灼热。  
Kevin几乎要呻吟出声，他爱死了Julian的手指，那平时灵巧的，握着画笔的手指。那双手仿佛还握着画笔，笔尖时而轻轻扫过他的性器，时而又小心地描画上一笔。  
接着他停了下来，仿佛准备换上另外一种色彩的颜料。Kevin喘息着握住了Julian的手指，寻求着更多，但Julian轻轻松松地就挣脱开去。  
“Jule…”Kevin呼唤着，但Julian没有回应他，只是埋在他肩膀处的脑袋动了一下，接着Julian就缩进了被子里。他额前的头发划过Kevin的小腹，留下微微的瘙痒，但Kevin已经没时间顾及这些感觉了，因为下一秒他的性器就被包裹进了Julian温暖潮湿的口腔里。  
Kevin让自己半坐起来，被子从他的身上滑下去，但还是裹在Julian身上，他双手捧住Julian的脸，轻声说：“Jule，你不用这样做…”  
Julian抬头看了看他，接着又埋下头去。  
Julian之前从没做过这样的事情，显得有些生涩。他学着Kevin 曾经做过的样子，用自己的舌头在Kevin的性器上打着圈，但时不时牙齿还会碰到Kevin的灼热。Kevin的阳具在的他口腔里不断胀大，Kevin感觉自己就像是海面上的飓风，携雷霆万钧之势向陆地上呼啸而去。  
但就在他要抵达陆地前的那一刻，Julian的口腔就离开了。  
Kevin看向Julian，Julian也在看着他，接着Julian仿佛下了什么决心一样，抿紧双唇，坐上了Kevin高挺的性器。  
干涩的甬道接纳得并不容易，Julian有些痛苦地皱起了眉头，Kevin一下又一下的轻吻着Julian的肩膀，在他的耳边说道：“够了，Julian，你不用做这些，停下来。”  
但Julian还是一言不发，只是努力向下沉着身体，在Kevin完全进入的那一刻，满头大汗的两人同时松了一口气。  
接着Julian就上上下下地动了起来。他狠狠咬住Kevin的肩膀，拒绝发出一点声音，在黑暗里只剩下了喘息声。  
Julian动了一会，好像失去了力气，停了下来。  
Kevin扶住他的臀部，让两人的胯部靠在一起，一下又一下地顶弄起来，他的动作起初是温柔又缓慢的，渐渐他的动作快了起来，他仿佛真正成为了他想象中的飓风，而Julian就是他近在咫尺的陆地。  
当这场沉默的性爱中两人同时达到高峰的那一刻，Julian终于开口了。他带着哭腔问道：“Kevin，你是要带着Liz回哈茨去吗？”  
他的眼里氤氲着泪水，Kevin不知道这是高潮的遗韵还是什么其他的原因。他轻轻吻上Julian的眼角，回答道：“不，我永远都不会离开你。”

Kevin第二天从梦中醒来，他吻了一下怀里那个明显在装睡的那个人紧闭的眼睛，笑着问：“你不会是以为我要走所以昨晚才那么主动吧？”  
那个装睡的人将自己的脑袋埋进了枕头里。  
Kevin又吻了Julian一下，说：“睁开眼睛看看，我可有礼物给你。”  
他不知道从哪里变出一幅画来，画上是Julian抱着画板写生的背面，而在画面的最角落，是一个高个子的男人牵着一个小姑娘的背影。  
“我画的怎么样？”他在Julian的耳边问道，满意地发现对方的耳朵变红了，“我可是画了好久，Liz也给了我不少意见。”  
“糟透了，还没有Liz画得一半好呢。”


End file.
